Sara MacQuaid
|death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Female |height=161cm |hair= Light blonde |eyes= Pale blue |skin= White |actor= |hidec= |family= Melissa MacQuaid Dennis Patrick |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Sara MacQuaid is an aspiring photographer and artist, currently working part time as a waitress/bartender in a bar in Glen Park. She has recently arrived in Los Santos, coming from New York City, NY. Childhood Sara was born on April 15th, 1992 in Forest Hills Hospital NYC to a single mother, Melissa MacQuaid. Without the money to pay for a child and a larger living space, Sara was raised in a single apartment in Queens. Having received 25 weeks of maternity leave, it wasn't long before her mother returned to work and Sara was cared for by younger babysitters and nannies for the earliest years of her life, eventually being placed into daycare when she was old enough. This lasted until she was old enough to go to school, continuing to spend limited time with her hard working mother. Sara seemed to do well throughout elementary school, as almost every child does, but began to struggle when it came to middle school as she was becoming more focused on the social aspect of school, developing a relatively small group of friends who spent the majority of their time together. Her falling marks weren't a concern to her mother, not having the time to crack down on her with her early mornings and late nights. Highschool Through the beginning of high school, Sara maintained mediocre marks and continued to spend time with her friends. She was rarely at home, only sleeping there roughly two nights a week and spending most of her time at her friends' (and their rather wealthy parents') homes. She would begin working when she was sixteen, getting a part time job at a fast food place with several of her friends. As school continued, Sara became more inclined to the arts, choosing art, graphic design, photography, and communication technologies as her electives for her last two years. Her marks were average, but it was clear that the passion was there and she had finally found something she could put effort into. But this would take a back seat to her drinking and partying that seemed to make up most of her final years of high school. Post Secondary Before graduation, Sara doubted she would be accepted to any colleges, having applied to almost anything she was qualified for. She was shocked when she was accepted to the New York Institute of Photography. And after a summer of working full time to pay for tuition, Sara moved from her apartment to the campus. Taking a two year program, working part time, and attempting to make time to work on her art was taxing, not to mention squeezing in a few parties every week. She was able to quit her job after receiving a co-op at a local, small newspaper, from the second year of her program. By the time she graduated, Sara knew what the real world was like in terms of employment, or lack of, for a photography student in New York. Los Santos She knew she had to move, but she had no idea where there'd be career opportunities. It had to be populated, but she couldn't have too much competition in her field. She had settled on Los Santos, not entirely sure what to expect when she arrived. After staying in a motel for several nights, she was offered a job as a waitress and bartender at a bar in Glen Park, and a temporary living space just above it. Sara is currently looking for a job in photography and wants to get her name out to the public.